1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to silicone elastomeric coating applied to polyurethane foam.
2. Background Information
Silicone rubber is used to coat substrates to protect the substrate from the effects of the weather. Various methods have been discovered to aid in obtaining a good bond between the silicone rubber coating and the substrate. U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,256, issued Nov. 9, 1971, teaches a method which treats a substrate with a primer solution containing an omega-amino-organosilane and thereafter coating the primed substrate with a room-temperature-curable organopolysiloxane composition containing a silane compound having both an oxirane ring and a hydrolyzable group on the silane molecule. The silane compound will react with the primer composition and also act as a curing agent for the organopolysiloxane composition.
A primer composition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,565, issued Dec. 4, 1984, for improving the adhesion of abrasion resistant polysiloxane coatings to plastic substrates. The primer composition contains a thermosettable acrylic resin, an aminofunctional organosilicon compound, and optionally an ultraviolet light screening compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,610, issued June 17, 1986, discloses a room temperature curing silicone for protecting polyurethane foam. The silicone coating comprises a particular organosilicon resin, an hydroxy-ended silicone polymer, fillers, and an organotin catalyst. It has now been found that this system does not develop a cohesive bond between the polyurethane foam and the silicone coating until a considerable amount of time has passed.